Caramel & Cream
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: From the first time he layed eyes on that perfect caramel skin, he knew he was in love. / His skin was so beautiful, creamy and smooth. They've been the best of friends for 2 years, secretly craving more. Rated M: Language, Sexual Content.
1. Close but Far

**I have been watching a lot more Big Time Rush lately to see who I should pair Carlos with, and I chose Logan. He's just funny and i think the second cutest. It's not that I don't like Kendall...but I do hate James. LOL he's such a douche. anyway, I hope yall enjoy, cause I had fun writing this :) and sorry its so short, I just had this story's idea floating around in my head and I just really wanted to start.**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you recognize. & I'm in no way saying that Carlos Pena Jr. and Logan Henderson are gay. Just Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell**

The weather was horribly frightful in the cold state of Minnesota. Grey, puffy clouds overcast the sky as a light snow began to fall. It was the last days of December, and school was entering its fourth month. Three young sophomores, Kendall, James, and Logan were the best of friends, all of which had known each other since kindergarten. Excitement filled the air around the boys as they stared at the bulletin board in the main office. A bright pink piece of paper was thumb tacked to the tan cork. "Hockey try-outs are today!" James smiled, pushing his sandy hair behind his ear. With nothing more to do, the three had turned to Hockey. Minnesota had been arguably the most boring state in the country, and they had to find something to fill the time. The boys had made the team every year since they were in sixth grade, and were confident that this year would be no exception. Suddenly, the five minute bell rung throughout the halls, signaling the three to head to their classes. Logan held a disappointed look on his face as he fiddled with his backpack's strap. He and his friends had been split up, so the dark haired teen had to go to class alone. Walking inside, he sat in his usual front row desk, staring thoughtfully at the math question on the board. It was extremely easy to figure out, for Logan, so he went back to being bored. Hearing the classroom door open, the teen didn't bother to glance up as he doodled meaningless things on his binder. Curious whispers could be heard all around him, so he decided, finally to glance up. A boy, about 5'5, stood beside the teacher's desk, chatting with her about something. His skin was perfect, a deep caramel color. His hair was jet black, styled in a small faux hawk. He wore a black coat with dark blue jeans, sporting black pumas with green pinstripes on his feet. His backpack was slung over his shoulder; a blue duffel bag hanging by his right hand. Dark rimmed glasses balanced on his face, framing his dark brown eyes. Logan determined he was to be of Spanish or Puertorican decent. The teacher stood from her chair.

"Everyone, this is Carlos Garcia. He'll be joining us from now on. Where did you say you were from again Carlos?" spoke so enthusiastically. Carlos smiled. His teeth were a dazzling white.

"Well I was born in Venezuela, but I moved to Colorado a few years ago." Logan had never seen a new student look so comfortable.

"Really? That's great Carlos! Now, you can take the seat right here." motioned towards the empty desk next to Logan. Nodding, Carlos shuffled into his seat and set down his bags. A little later, the teacher began to write math equations on the white board. Logan was calculating them in his head, finishing them almost as quickly as had written them. Silently taking a glance at Carlos, Logan noticed the new student was having some trouble. The darker skinned teen tapped his pencil on the plastic desk in frustration. The consistant _-dink-dink- _was driving Logan mad.

"Want some help?" Logan offered, making Carlos peek up at him. The Latino boy smiled, making Logan notice the small beauty mark next to his chin. Logan could feel with blood rising to his skin, a blush flooding to his white cheeks. Carlos peered through his glasses at Logan's paper, his pink lip slightly open.

"You know how to do this? Yes! Please help me!" Carlos gave a laugh, causing Logan to smirk. Leaning over, he began to explain the equations to the new student, in as much detail as possible. It was going quite smoothly. Carlos figured out how to answer the last one by himself. "Wow, thanks so much man. What's your name?" Carlos inquired.

"Logan. And no problem dude." He simply stated. As he said this, Logan noticed the shirt Carlos was wearing. A hockey jersey. "You like hockey?" The lighter teen asked, still looking at Carlos' attire. A smile swept across the boy's face as he reached down and unzipped his duffel bag. Logan curiously looked down as Carlos opened it up, revealing threadbare hockey gear.

"I'm trying out for the team today!" This was it. Logan never knew falling in love was so easy, but he didn't complain. Yes, he was gay, but he had yet to admit it to his friends. After all, what would they think? All of them spent the night at their houses every weekend, getting dressed in front of each other and sleeping next to each one another on the floor. Logan would probably never be invited to hang out again! But he truly never did like James or Kendall in any other way than friendship. He had known them for way too long. But this new kid, oh how it was different. When Logan looked at that smile, that beauty mark, _that perfect skin_...he couldn't help but to smirk. Logan always believed love at first sight was a myth...until he met Carlos Garcia two years ago.

* * *

The white sun was beating down on Los Angeles with intense heat. At the Palmwoods, residents were lounging pool side, most swimming in the clear, beautiful water. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were all splashing around like idiots. "Hey James! I bet you I can hold my breath underwater longer than you!" Carlos teased from across the water. James gave a confident smirk.

"You're on! What's the bet?" The sandy haired teen swam closer as Kendall and Logan listened in. Carlos tapped his chin thoughtfully before deviously smiling.

"If I win, you can't wear any hair products for a week!" Carlos laughed as James let a little shriek escape his lips, his hands reaching up to stroke his dripping hair.

"And if I win, you can't wear your helmet for a week!" James retorted smugly, now giving Carlos the chance to squeak out a terrified noise.

"Let's do this!" The dark skinned boy patted the black hockey helmet on his head as he and James grasped the pool's tile edge. When Kendall signaled the 'Go,' both boys submerged, holding their breath for dear life. Logan could have sworn the two were down there for three minutes before Carlos came splashing to the water's surface. Gasping in loudly, he flung himself onto the edge of the pool, his toned chest rising up and down. Finally, James surfaced, sucking oxygen into his deprived lungs as well. He began laughing, snatching the helmet from Carlos' head. Disappointed, Carlos sighed as he pulled himself up from the water. Grabbing his towel from the beach bag, he dried himself and layed belly down on one of the long patio chairs. Watching his friends swim, his chocolate eyes fixated on Logan. Sure, he was defiantly not the most muscular guy, but he was surely not a stick either. His muscles were slightly toned, and the small ripples in his stomach were simply amazing. His skin could be described as creamy and light, which looked wonderful with beads of water trailing down it. Carlos absentmindedly licked his lips as he stared at Logan, who was currently splashing from the water. Yes, Carlos was gay. He hadn't realized it until about a year ago, when he, James, and Logan spent the night with Kendall. Carlos had accidentally walked in on Logan showering, which lead to a lot of unnecessary screaming. But in the end, as Carlos layed in the floor that night, a blanket wrapped tightly around himself, he couldn't help but to picture that perfect, white ass he got a flash of. And that's when he knew. He was in love. But, since Logan had screamed for Carlos to get out as he chucked a shampoo bottle at him, something told the Latino that his lighter friend didn't feel the same way.


	2. Guilty

**Thanks for the reviews, they were super sweet! If you wanna see my Carlos/Logan or just Big Time Rush fan art, go to my deviantart: ZombiePlatypusRush. :) anyway, did you guys hear that Boys Like Girls are gonna be on an episode of Big Time Rush? I don't particularly like them, but I still think its cool. But whatever, enjoy the story. I don't own Big Time Rush or whatever else you recognize. Also, I think I may start off every chapter with a flashback, it seemed popular. They'll be in italics from now on. I assume if you're reading this that you've seen the Big Time Bad Boy episode, so I'm going to leave out some parts.**

_"Okay, just come pick me up, Targets closed and I'm freezing!" Carlos huffed into his cell phone receiver as he slid the device shut. Logan promised he would pick up Carlos after he had dropped him off at the store. Becoming mindlessly preoccupied at an electronics place at the mall, his brain had long forgotten poor Carlos, who was currently sitting on a red bench in front of the now closed Target. He was bundled up with his legs pulled to his chest, every breath that passed his lips being visible. It was about ten o'clock at night, and the Minnesota weather was becoming harsh. Carlos only wished he hadn't flunked drivers ed. Hearing footsteps crunch against the icy sidewalk, Carlos glanced to his left just in time to see two boys strolling up, making the Latinos eyes grow wide. It was Tommy and Connor, two football players from school Carlos had fought with recently. It was last week, when the two had showed up at hockey practice, messing with the players. Having the already whacked out personality Carlos did, he wasn't having it. They were tremendously large, and thank God for James, Kendall, and Logan jumping in and defending his ass. But now, Carlos was all alone, and could feel a dry lump forming in his throat._

_"Well look who it is." Connor snorted as they walked up to the sitting boy. Carlos wrinkled his nose as the scent of weed surrounded him. He had tried it once. Let's just say, if you're already crazy, there's no need to add on._

_"What do you two want?" Carlos questioned, an irritated yet fearful tone laced his voice as he attempted to swallow the nervous mound in his windpipe. Normally, the teen would have fullfrontedly confronted these bullies, but his friends weren't there to back him up. He didn't want the admit it, but he was scared shitless. Tommy and Connor were at least 6 foot tall, and Carlos was a mere 5'5._

_"Maybe we just wanted to talk to yah." Tommy crookedly smiled, giving off an intimidating vibe. "Or not..." He suddenly said. Before Carlos could realize it, he was swept from the metal bench and thrown onto the pavement. His throat was so incredibly dry, a scream, shout, or even sound was not able to pass his tongue. Attempting to scramble away, Tommy gave a sharp kick to the boy's side, sending a shock of pain throughout his spine. Connor brought the helpless Carlos up by his shirt, knocking one fist straight across his jaw. He repetitively did this action, searing agony waving through his victim's face as they finally let him drop to his hands and knees. Laughing, the two walked away nonchalantly, as if they had not just beat the shit out of someone. Carlos crawled to the bench and sat up, his sore back leaned against the seat as he sat miserably on the cold sidewalk. A tangy taste filled his mouth, tasting as if he was licking a penny. Bringing his fingertips to his lip, he brushed across it. Hold out his hand, blood stained fingers were revealed. Carlos suddenly squinted his brown eyes as white bright headlights illuminated his entire body. He had suddenly noticed the pounding head ache rattling his brain._

_"Carlos!" Logan's voice rang out as he jumped from his car, running to Carlos' side. Spitting up a little blood, Carlos coughed, turning to look at his best friend with dismal eyes. Logan's pupils shook with concern as he stared at his beaten friend. Compared to his usual personality, this was not a pleasant sight. It was a downright pathetic scene. "Carlos what happened?!" The Latino swiped the back of his black sweater's sleeve across his mouth, wiping away the scarlet liquid that covered his chin. _

_"Tommy and Connor." Carlos admitted, his eyes staring down at the frozen sidewalk. Logan brought his arm underneath Carlos' and assisted him in walking to the small white car. The lighter teen felt a guilty bomb drop into the pit of his stomach. If he had not become so preoccupied at the mall, he would have remembered Carlos, and this would not have happened. Climbing into the car, Logan peered at Carlos, who's head was leaned back against the head rest of the passenger seat. His eyes were closed._

_"Carlos..." Logan whispered in a blame worthy tone, placing his hand to Carlos' cheek. The two different skin tones contrasted drastically. Feeling the sudden contact, Carlos turned to face his best friend. The radiating warmth coming from his palm worked wonders on Carlos' bruised face. Their eyes could not part, as if locked onto each other by some sort of force. Finally, their eyes fell seperate as Logan quickly retracted his hand, placing it on the steering black wheel. Smirking to himself, Carlos resumed to lay his aching head on the head rest, closing his eyes. No matter how guilty Logan had felt about leaving Carlos alone, the Latino teen would never be mad at him. It was impossible. He loved that boy, and the only reason he didn't just plant a kiss onto those perfect lips, was because Logan was straight, and there was nothing he could do to change that. _

_Logan stared out of the windshield, his heart beating so hard he could feel the sensation in his fingertips. Why had he just done that? Carlos wasn't gay! Logan didn't mean to create a moment between them, but he had, and it was nerve wracking. How he wished he could slide that hand around Carlos' neck and touch the short black hair grazing the back of his head. He wished he would have pulled the boy close, placing his lips onto the others, gliding his wet tongue into his mouth, soothing the cut it had obtained. Carlos was all he wanted. Snow began to fall._

* * *

The boys couldn't believe it. Gustavo had just let Griffin tell them that there was going to be a fifth member of the band. It didn't seem like too bad of an idea at first, but then they met the fifth member. And of course, he had to be the biggest douche bag in the entire world. Everything about Wayne Wayne was absolutely ridiculous. The way he dressed was the utter definition of 'wigger.' If his pants hung any lower, they'd all be getting an eye full of little Wayne Wayne. He was obnoxious, rude, and worst of all, bossy. That's what the boys hated most.

"He wants to kick Kendall out of the band!" Carlos announced, throwing his hands towards his blonde haired companion. Gustavo gave a confused look.

"Really? I woulda bet on Logan." He pointed a pudgy finger at the dark haired teen, who gave a sarcastic laugh, barring his perfect teeth.

"Well you would have LOST!" He shouted, crossing his arms, making Carlos giggle under his breath. Kelly interrupted.

"Whoa, you can not let him kick Kendall out of the band." She intervened, giving Gustavo a look of worry. He shrugged.

"There's nothing I can do about it! NOW! Here's your lyric sheets for the song you'll be singing Griffin today." Gustavo announced in his usual unnecessary tone as he scribbled something on all four papers, handing them the sheets. As the record producer and his assistant turned away and began to walk down the hall, the boys stared down at their sheets.

_**LET'S GET RID OF WAYNE WAYNE, **it read in big bold sharpie. The group smiled slyly, a devious plan already being concocted in their heads._

After Kendall smashed Gustavo's fake office, and the boys revealed it was a plan all along, Kelly attempted to give an acted cry, which was the worst acting the boys had ever seen. Gustavo suddenly stopped her, furrowing his eyebrows at the boys. "Now that Wayne Wayne is gone, LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!" The plump producer bellowed out, making the boys flinch. Trotting back to the studio, tired looks were held on their faces. It was eleven o'clock at night.

"Okay, do it again, from the top!" Gustavo commanded as the four boys stood in the small red sound booth. Holding the muffed earphones to their ears, Kendall began to sing, followed by James. Logan and Carlos sort of stood there, glancing back and fourth at one another, besides the small parts they did have to sing. Suddenly, the music stopped. "NO NO NO! Carlos, Logan! I swear your singing makes me want to VOMIT!" Gustavo screamed into the tiny microphone, screeching through into the sound booth. Kendall threw the headphones from his head, ringing them around the back of his neck.

"They sounds fine!" The blonde retorted, giving their Satan-like producer a death glare. Gustavo shook his head.

"I DON'T NEED FINE! I NEED AMAZING!" He screamed louder than ever, signaling that he had become irritated. Logan peeked over at Carlos, who just stood there, eyes glued to the floor. This wasn't like him. He usually would have screamed right back, a crazy look planted on his face, but he just stood. This worried Logan as they continued to sing.

A hard rain began to pour down during the night. Making it back to the Palmwoods around two o'clock, the boys were utterly exhausted from the day. Kendall and James went straight to their rooms and crashed on the beds. Logan walked into his room and ventured into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Keeping the door to the bathroom open, Logan spotted Carlos sit down on the bed in the mirror. The teen watched his roommate in the reflection for a moment before spitting the blue toothpaste into the sink. "Carlos, what's the matter?" Logan questioned as he seated himself next to his best friend. Carlos' face held an unreadable look. It was a mix between sadness and nausea.

"Can we please just take a drive?"


	3. Together

**Uploading twice in the same day? Yes. Why? Because I am in love with Carlos/Logan. And I wanted to get to this part. The ideas keep popping into my head! So I've read a lot of sexy fics of the boys, but none I have read including sexual content with Carlos. Please. Anyone reading this. If you are a good smut writer, please do me the pleasure of writing a Carlos/whoever fic. I will add you to my favorite authors instantly. Haha! Anyway, I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you recognize. I'm really not into drinking because I _actually do hate it, but you know high school._**

_Tonight was the night of Kayla Phan's party. It was summer, and the weather was actually warm for a change. The atmosphere was humid, the kind of weather that makes you skin sticky, but in a good way. Kayla was a rich girl, surprisingly being very nice to everyone. Her parents had flown out to North Carolina for the weekend to visit family, and they believed Kayla was more than capable of holding her own for three days. Little did they know, the seventeen year old was also notorious for her wild child antics. As Logan parked his car in front of Kayla's enormous house, the four boys hopped out eagerly, slamming the doors behind them. James reached into his vest pocket and pulled out his lucky comb, sifting it through his sandy brown locks. He had to look his best if he wanted to impress the girls, but more importantly, Kayla. Kendall had the same mindset, and Logan and Carlos agreed to cover up their feelings. In this process, they made each other sad. Looks like Mr. and weren't the only naive ones in Minnesota. Even though they were all good friends with her, Carlos was one of her closest friends. She was the only person in the entire world that knew Carlos was gay._

_Knocking on the giant front door, music could be heard making its way through the cracks of the entrance. It opened, causing the thumping techno rhythm to blast out. Kayla stood at the door, smiling. She was a thin girl, but had hips and breast to spare. Her hair was straight and black, reaching to her waist. Her skin was a rich, glowing tan, seeing as she was Vietnamese. Her eyes were a light hazel, lined in bold black eyeliner and mascara emphasizing her long lashes. She wore a little white sundress with matching flats grazing her feet. A bright yellow necklace was strung around her neck. She was gorgeous to say the least, and James had always wanted her. She was great friends with Carlos though, and she was the only person in the entire world who knew he was gay. He told her everything, and was planning on hooking the two up. "Hey guys! Come on in!" Kayla flashed a brilliant grin, especially towards James. The boys smiled as they happily accepted the invitation inside. There were tons of people already crowding the rather large house, some dancing and laughing, while others just chatted and drank. "Drinks are over there, foods in the kitchen, help yourself to whatever you want..." Kayla gave a wink to James as she said the last part, making him bite his lower lip a tad. The three other boys walked into the kitchen as Carlos stayed behind with Kayla. "Do I look okay?" She asked in a worried tone, barring her teeth to Carlos, who gave a snort._

_"You know you always look good Kayla! Now, I know he wants you, now go get him!" Carlos smiled as he shoved her lightly into the kitchen as he followed close behind. Pushing her right into James, a blush flooded her face as the tall boy stared down at her. She smirked._

_"Wanna dance?" She asked, sort of rhetorically. Nodding, James was then drug into the living room. Carlos laughed as he made his way over to Logan, who was alone by the refrigerator._

_"Man! This party is awsome!" Carlos laughed as he elbowed Logan. "Where's Kendall?" The Latino questioned, sticking his head into the refrigerator, pulling out two beers. The lighter boy eyed him._

_"He went off with Lisa Phisher and, are we gonna drink those? I don't think its a good idea." Logan inquired, pointing to the two bottles in Carlos' hands. A nod and grin answered his question. "But Carlos, I have to drive an-mphm!" Logan was silenced by an open beer being squished to his lips by Carlos. The dark skinned boy slung his arm around his slightly taller friend and tipped the drink back, encouraging Logan to part his lips and chug. Sighing, he gave in as usual, and opened his mouth. He never did like the taste of alcohol, so he gulped it down as fast as possible as Carlos gripped the bottle by the neck, tipping it more and more untill it was empty._

_"Now its a party!" Carlos laughed out before doing the same as he had forced upon Logan, swiping down the entire beverage. "And besides, we can just chill here tonight, we can drive back to my house in the morning and get cleaned up!" Carlos smiled as he had found an entire bottle of vodka. Logan smirked, pulling two shot glasses from the counter. He always had fun with Carlos._

_About three hours later, the two boys were shit faced drunk, laughing and slurring their words as they talked amongst each other. "You-you know what I've n-never seen you do?" Logan smiled as Carlos took a swig of his beer._

_"What?" He asked quizzically, raising a single eyebrow as Logan laughed._

_"Dance! We should dance..." He trailed off, beaming his amazing teeth. Carlos nodded with fervor as Logan pulled him into the living room. The thumping music had never ceased, as it was now a song called, 'Imma Be,' by a group they could not for the life of them remember at the moment. Carlos laughed as Logan began to do a little dance._

_"I don't know h-how to dance..." Carlos slurred on as he watched Logan slowly sway his hips. It was odd to see a boy dancing this way, but everyone was drunk so no one noticed. Logan suddenly grabbed Carlos by the wrists and pulled him forward. All of this was so out of their personalities, but that's what alcohol did to you._

_"I'll show you." He smirked as he turned so his back was facing his friend. Logan bent down a little, then slid his ass up, grinding it into Carlos' crotch, hard. And with that one move, the Latino was eager to learn. The black haired boys hands gripped Logan's hips and began to move to a rhythm as they filed up against Carlos' groin. Logan leaned his head back into the crook of Carlos' neck, coming his fingers through his own brown hair. As another song began, they continued to dance dirty with each other._

_The next morning, Carlos awoke with a massive headache. He was on Kayla's big couch, Logan sleeping peacefully on the other end. The memories of last night were long gone as the dark skinned teen rested his eyes once more._

* * *

Logan stared at Carlos' dejected expression, sending sorrow through his heart. "Drive to where?" The brown haired boy questioned softly, placing his palm on Carlos' shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut, his face looking disheveled.

"Anywhere! I just gotta get outta here for a little bit..." Carlos pleaded as he looked up at Logan with a slight puppy dog expression. Sighing, Logan stood, snatching the car keys from the night stand. Finally, Carlos let a smile creep onto his face as they snuck out of the apartment door quietly. Reaching the Palmwoods parking garage, they searched for the car. After finding it, they hopped in. Logan pulled out and began down the road, windshield wipers swooshing slowly across the glass pane in front of them.

"Where to?" Logan asked as they came to a halt at a stop sign. Carlos gave a small shrug as he pointed to the left. Turning the wheel, Logan desperately wanted to know what was troubling his smalled friend. Spotting the beach up ahead, Logan came to a stop, parking in front of the sand. Carlos stayed silent, the only sound being heard was the slowing raindrops patting on the car's exterior. Logan couldn't take it anymore. "What's up Carlos? You can tell me." Logan's voice was soft and caring, forcing Carlos to bite his lip.

"It's just...Gustavo is such a jerk to me and you. All he ever does is praise James and Kendall and make us look like idiots. I know I can sing! Its just he makes us sing back up and he's not letting me show him that I really can do it! You too Logan!" Carlos whimpered out angrily. Logan had never really thought about it before, but his friend was absolutely right. Gustavo just saw Kendall and James, the faces. He never gave Logan or Carlos the time of day. The rain had stopped outside, but tears began to stream from the Latinos eyes. Logan felt terrible.

"Let's take a walk." Logan nodded towards the beach as Carlos sniffled, agreeing. They left the car, their shoes squishing on the wet pavement. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the entire beach with a dim, beautiful light. They stripped their shoes off and threw them in the car before advancing onto the damp sand. The sensation was relaxing as they rolled their jeans up and walked along the waterfront. "So, is that the only reason you're upset?" Logan asked as the ocean water slipped over his feet. Carlos remained silent for a moment, trying to find the right words in his mind. Logan had never seen him quite this serious. If it wasn't for his sad mood, Logan would've thought Carlos looked alluring in the moon's light. Hell, he still did. He began.

"This town is so different from Minnesota. Its amazing, but everyone here is so fake and stuck up. It just makes me think about myself..." Carlos explained as his toes sunk into the sand a bit. Logan's eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean it makes you think about yourself? You're not fake, you're one of the realist people I know..." Logan reassured his friend. Carlos shook his head. His heart began to pick up its pace.

"I haven't been completely real. There's something I've been hiding for like, two years that only Kayla Phan knows about. But I'm so afraid of how you and the guys will react that I've been keeping it a secret..." Logan felt himself reflecting on this feeling. He loved Carlos ever since the day he first layed eyes on that perfect caramel skin, but would never have the chance to admit it. Logan stopped in their tracks and placed a hand on his roommates shoulder once more. A shiver jolted through Carlos' body.

"You can tell me anything. I won't judge you, Carlos, you're my best friend..." Logan convinced him, giving a smile. His dimples were to die for. Carlos shut his eyes tightly in disbelief that he was about to say this.

"I really don't know how to say this.." Carlos could feel an agonizing knot form in his stomach. "...but Logan, I love you, and not like a friend. I really,_ really _love you." Carlos huffed out, opening his eyes to see Logan's reaction. His companions face was awe struck, mouth slightly ajar. His heart suddenly twisted, coming to the realization that Logan's face held the look of 'WHAT THE FUCK?!' Carlos was ready to be bombarded by words pertaining to fag or queer as Logan's hand slipped away from his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Carlos apologized, feeling guilty that he had even said anything as his head went down. Logan's arms wrapped around the small of Carlos' back, pulling him into his body frame. Shocked, Carlos glanced up, coming face to face with Logan.

"I love you too." The brunette simply stated as he pushed his lips against Carlos'. The contact was more than amazing, it was the most perfect moment of their lives. Their lips broke from the peck as Carlos' mouth parted, accepting Logan's moist tongue to slide inside. A small moan escaped the shorter boy's lips, causing Logan to stroke his tongue against the other. Tingilign sensations shot through their spines down to their toes. Strangley, Carlos tasted like coconuts, and Logan tasted as chocolate. It was perfect.

An amazing weight was lifted from their consciences. At last, they were together. They were in love.


	4. You're Nothing

**Sorry that I'm not uploading so quickly, I got work to do :). and thanks to everyone who reviewed 'Gustavo's Office,' YES there might be a third part. Sorry if this chapter sucks ass. Oh, and dream sequence is in bold/italics. this shit is really fucking dramatic...and dark. sorry. ill have a nicer chapter up soon. :)**

**I don't own Big Time Rush or anything else you recognize. **

_As the lunch bell rang throughout the school, a sea of second graders flooded through classroom 203. A middle aged woman, Miss Sherryl lead the small children through the room and out of the tan painted door. "Logan, sweetie! Can you come here a sec?" Miss Holly, the teacher whom duly taught the class with the older woman, called over a young boy. Dividing from the line, a brunette child ran toward the woman behind the desk. His hair was softly spiked, showing his creamy skinned forehead. His eyes were big and bright, which complimented the color of his hair. He wore a dark purple polo shirt with light khaki pants. Logan flashed his signature dimpled grin at the teacher. He was adorable, to say the least._

_"Yes Miss Holly?" He sweetly asked, looking up at the blonde. She smiled, placing her hand on the child's shoulder. It was warm to Logan...an unfamiliar gentle touch._

_"Logan, is everything okay at home? With mom and dad?" Miss Holly questioned, instantly dimming the toothy grin on Logan's face. His chocolate eyes averted to the floor as he shuffled his sneakers, causing a squeaking sound to emanate from the limestone floor. This seemed to go on for a few moments, but finally, the young boy glanced up, locking eyes with his teacher._

_"Yes...why?" Logan nervously quizzed, his small voice pitching higher than usual. His tiny hands seemed to grip his backpack's green straps just the slightest tighter. Miss Holly furrowed her eyebrows, suddenly feeling sorry she asked anything._

_"Oh, um. Nothing! I just wanted to see how my star student was!" Miss Holly spilled out the excuse as the brunette stared up at her with dark brown eyes. "Now go on! Follow Miss Sherryl to lunch!" She smiled, gaining a grin from Logan as she spun him around and lightly pushed him towards the door. Waving, the student sped out of the room, leaving Miss Holly to focus on the spot in which the young boy had stood moments ago. Her heart ached, feeling guilt rise from the pit of her stomach. Ever since Logan Henderson had attended her and Miss Sherryl's class, he had been the sweetest, and smartest of all of their students. He had two best friends, little boys by the name of Kendall and James, who he always helped with classwork they did not understand. Miss Holly loved having Logan in her class, but there was one problem. Over the course of this school year, the young boy had been coming to class with various injuries. At first, Logan had a few cuts and scrapes. But then again, what seven year old boy didn't, not to mention his older brother was teaching him to play hockey. A couple months later, he had come with a terrible black eye. Miss Holly had questioned him of this, and he had given her some farfetched excuse. But now, the image of the child's purple and yellow bruised arm was burnt into her mind...the giant hand print imprinted on Logan's pale arm. _

-----

_"Logan, what's wrong?" Kendall, a skinny, blonde haired boy strolled beside Logan as they hopped off of the giant yellow school bus, watching it slowly pull away. Logan simply began to walk down the sidewalk, not answering the taller boy's question. James ran up beside of the two, completing the trio. His sandy brown hair swooped back from the wind blowing softly into their immature faces. Looking over at Kendall, who shrugged at him, the tallest boy wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders. _

_"What's up? Why do you look so sad?" James questioned as Logan's eyes turned up._

_"I don't want to go home." The young boy's voice shook with hidden fear. Kendall and James immediately stood in front of their small friend, blocking his path._

_"Ok dude, what's up, seriously?" Kendall crossed his arms, his eyes burning into Logan. Suddenly, a big black SUV stopped beside the young boys, the passenger window rolling down slowly. Logan could feel his stomach wrench. _

_"Logan, get in." A man's booming voice rose from the large vehicle as the door opened. It was Logan's father. A big person, wearing a collared shirt with a black tie. He was a businesses man, being professional and uptight. Complying, the brunette quickly jumped into the car, shutting the door. Looking out of the window, his tear filled eyes watched his friends disappear behind him. "Sit straight." Logan's father ordered, as the boy turned in his chair quickly. Silence engulfed the atmosphere as Logan and his father exited the car, walking to their front door. As his father began to unlock the door, Logan felt his legs burn. He was readying himself to run straight to his room. But when his father opened the oak door, and he began to make his break for it, he was lifted by the back of his book bag. "Where do you think you're going?" The big man asked evilly, throwing Logan onto the hardwood floor. Fear crept into Logan's heart. His stomach began to churn once more, and the small boy vomited all over the place. His father's face burned red. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" The man picked up his son, flipping him over onto his hands and knees. "You're going to clean it up, NOW." A slap to the face was earned. _

_"Logan?!" A voice called loudly from upstairs, as the brunette's head spun to face it. It was Brad, his older brother. Brad was sixteen, the star hockey player at Ridgemont High school. He was handsome, tall, and now, infuriated. Running down the stairs, he stepped in front of their father. "Keep your fucking hands off of him." Brad commanded, staring straight into the eyes of Satan, it seemed. Punched across the face, Brad was next to his small brother on the floor._

_"Never fucking talk to me like that again Bradley. EVER." His hatefull eyes quickly averted to Logan, who huddled himself against his brother._

_"You're nothing."_

* * *

The rain had begun to fall once more. Logan and Carlos ignored it, their lips attracting each others attention. The Hispanic boy moaned as Logan's tongue caressed his own, sliding back and fouth through his increasingly wet mouth. Becoming soaked by the rain, the boys split apart, suddenly sprinting back to the car, hand in hand. Laughing together, the two quickly jumped into the white vehicle, slamming the doors tight. The sounds of lost breath filled the car as the boys inhaled and exhaled deeply. Carlos laughed some more, like he always did, and turned his head towards his best friend. "Wow." Is the only word that came from his lips. Logan's lips curled into a smile, his dimples sinking lightly into his ivory cheeks.

"Yeah, wow." Logan chuckled as he started the car. Driving back to the Palmwoods was a little awkward, but when Carlos' hand slid over to grasp Logan's, the two couldn't help but to blush. Tonight was about to get interesting. So many questions were riddling through their heads, and they could not wait to get back to their apartment.

Quietly, Logan and Carlos tiptoed through the hallways of the Palmwoods Apartments, desperately trying to stay silent. Their shoes were no help as their wetness attracted sloshing sounds from their steps. Logan put his index finger to his lips, signaling Carlos to stay quiet as he unlocked the apartment's door. Creaking it open, the pair stuck their heads inside, seeing if anything was amiss. The giant room was completely dark, reassuring the boys that their roommates, and Kendall's family was asleep. Luckily, Carlos and Logan shared a room. Closing the door behind them, the two ran quickly to their room and shut the entrance, laughing again. "Lucky huh?" Logan smiled as he and Carlos walked to the closet. Pulling out some dry clothing, they suddenly looked at each other. Getting dressed in front of one another was easy when secrets were still held, but when you know the other is going to be staring at you, something changes. Deep red blushes rose to their cheeks as the boys smirked to each other. Carlos' dark eyes seemed to want something, and Logan was about to find out what. The olive skinned boy moved in closer to his companion, tangling his fingers into the bottom of Logan's dripping shirt. Logan's heart began to race as Carlos slowly slipped the garment from his body, leaving him wet and shirtless.

"Damn..." Carlos stared at Logan's half naked figure. His abdomen was perfect; not too muscular, but just enough ripples to make your mouth go dry. Embarrassed, Logan looked away.

"What are you staring at?" He whispered nervously before Carlos layed his palms on Logan's well toned chest. Carlos softly giggled, nudging his roommate's face back towards his.

"The most beautiful person in the world. Maybe even the galaxy." He laughed as Logan let out a bashful smile. Their lips met once again as Carlos wrapped his strong arms around Logan's neck, deepening the make out session. Hands began to travel down, squeazing the fair skinned boy's backside. In the midst of all the passionate kissing, Logan pulled away. Carlos felt a guilty feeling in his tummy. "Was that too much?" He questioned. Logan laughed.

"No, it's just...we're soaking wet, and I'm kinda tired." Logan stated as he began to dress himself. Relieved that he did nothing wrong, Carlos began to clothe himself as well. Sitting down on their beds, the two stared at each other. It seemed like eternity before someone spoke.

"How long have you lik-loved me?" Carlos asked casually as he propped his jaw line in his hands. Logan's face flushed, not feeling as comfortable as his shorter band mate.

"Since the first day I met you, in Algebra." Logan laughed, hiding his face in his hands as Carlos smirked.

"Really? Cause I loved you after seeing your white ass naked in Kendall's shower." He continued to laugh as the expression on Logan's face scrunched up in embarrassment and a case of the giggles. A yawn crept up on Logan, causing him to plop down onto his bed lazily.

"Can we talk more tommorow Carlos? I'm so tired..." Logan yawned again as he tucked himself under dark blue blankets. Carlos nodded, doing the same. It was silent for a few moments after Logan had reached over to shut the lamp off, but then...

"Logan?"

"Yeah?"

...

"Are we dating?" Logan almost choked on his breath.

"Um, do you want to be dating?"

"Yes."

"Then, I guess we're dating..." Logan smiled.

"Awesome."

...

"Hey Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..." Carlos bit his lip.

...

"I love you too." Logan closed his eyes, finally ready to drift to sleep. After all, it was four o'clock in the morning. All Logan wished for was peaceful sleep, but that's exactly the opposite of what he would be getting.

_**Logan opened his brown eyes, smiling to himself as the bedroom was filled with yellow, orange light. It was morning, and the boy had a nice sleep, dreaming of his beloved Carlos. Glancing over, Logan discovered that his boyfriend's bed was not occupied, but the covers and sheets were neatly tucked. "Weird," he thought since Carlos had never cleaned a thing in his entire life. Rising from his comfortable mattress, the teen ventured out into the kitchen, finding Kendall and James sitting in the bar stools at the counter. Approaching them from behind, Logan smiled. "Good morning guys." He greeted pleasantly, but gaining no response. The two stayed completely still. Logan was confused. "Um, guys?" He asked once more, tapping James on the right shoulder. Finally, they turned, but Logan did not like what he saw. Their expressions were terrible, ones of finger pointing accusation. Logan gulped, backing up. "W-where's Carlos?" The ivory skinned teen asked nervously as his two friends slid off of their red chairs and approached him.**_

**_"Wouldn't you like to know, since you're fucking him and all." Kendall spat out hatefully, making Logan's eyes grow wide. Fucking him?! How did they even find out the two were dating?!_**

**_"Me and Carlos?! Haha, w-what are you talking about?!" Logan chuckled awkwardly as he found himself pinned against the blue wall of their apartment. James' eyes burned into his soul. _**

**_"Yeah, we heard you and Carlos were butt fucking buddies now." James' pushed Logan's chest threateningly. Logan could feel those words stab into his heart like a knife. Why were Kendall and James, his life long friends, treating him this way._**

**_"Me and Carlos are not having sex!" Logan yelled out, shoving the two taller boys back. Crossing their arms, they pointed down on the floor. Glancing down, Logan caught sight of the Latino, on his hands and knees, tears streaming down his tan face. _**

**_"Are you ashamed of me Logan?! You don't love me?!" Carlos sobbed out in question as his hands wiped his face. Logan's eyes shook. He attempeted to give appologys, but his throat dried up, preventing him from speaking a word. Kendall shoved Logan back once more. _**

**_"You should be fucking ashamed! You're both queers!" Kendall screamed, bending down, holding the dark skinned boy's face by the cheeks. Logan wanted to jump up, walk, run, anything! But his body said no, staying stiff in it's place. Then, Kendall's green eyes looked back at Logan, bright and full of pure hate. "You're dad was right...you're nothing." And with those words spoken, the blonde proceeded to snap Carlos' neck, killing him._**

**_"You're nothing." Vomit spilled from Logan's throat._**


End file.
